1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gas turbine combustion chamber.
2. Discussion of Background
It is known that the hot gas accelerates in combustion chambers because of the energy supply and the rising temperature in the flow direction resulting from combustion. Even in the absence of friction, the result of this is a total pressure loss whose level depends on the ratio of the outlet temperature to the inlet temperature. This total pressure loss has an effect on the process and is reflected in a reduction of the efficiency and power of the installation.
The gas dynamics of the heat supply (combustion) in a combustion chamber can be of various types. The special case of combustion at constant cross-section is of principal importance in practice.
If the combustion is effected at constant cross-section, the total pressure loss is relatively large. In consequence, the efficiency and the output of the combustion chamber are low and the additional acceleration of the hot gas leads to a relatively long combustion chamber for a given time constant of the chemical conversion.